Du Fond du Choeur
by Ygrec
Summary: Parfois, les gens changent. Ils se réveillent un matin, ou en pleine nuit, ils se mettent à rêver d'amour, de corps, d'enfants. Ils souhaitent que leur moitié se réveille à leur côté, ou qu'au contraire, elle disparaisse. Parfois, d'autres regardent juste devant eux, ils souffrent en silence. Ils se demandent où est le bonheur, s'il existe. Et un jour, tous écoutent leur choeur.
1. Lueur d'été

**Du Fond du ****Chœur**

Hello !

Vous l'aurez deviné, un nouveau recueil, de songfics cette fois, toutes sorties du répertoire des _Choristes_. Si vous n'avez jamais vu ce film, je vous encourage à le faire, car c'est une merveille de poésie et une jolie leçon d'humanité. Et surtout, un ravissement pour les oreilles. Ce n'est pas que j'écoute ce genre de chansons tout le temps (à la base j'écoute même plutôt du rock ou de la guitare des années 70…) mais j'ai toutes les chansons des Choristes dans mon MP4. Parce qu'elles sont sublimes, et magnifiquement interprétées. Et en plus, le compositeur, Bruno Coulais, est un de mes favoris.

Bref, j'ai essayé de retranscrire en mots la poésie que m'inspirent ces chansons (de vraies merveilles) et j'espère avoir réussi. Mais ça ce sera à vous de me le dire !

Je mets toujours le titre des chansons pour que vous alliez y jeter une oreille si l'envie vous en prend. J'ai environ 5 chansons à « décrire », j'essaierai d'en poster une par week-end :D

**Lueur d'été**

Lueur d´été

Rêve animé

Mon cœur s´enflamme

Et soudain s´envole

si loin du sol

Et les larmes s´effacent

Loin des murs

Je m´abandonne

Et tout rayonne

Depuis combien de temps Fudo Akio n'avait pas souri avec sincérité ? Alors même que cette question se posait dans l'esprit du brun, un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres. Il avait gagné. _Ils_ avaient gagné. Il ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à l'équipe, à l'extase qui l'envahissait à cet instant. Toute cette joie, il lui semblait qu'elle soufflait en lui comme le vent emplit une crevasse au bord de la mer. Il croisa le regard de son rival. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de se sourire avec passion. Et puis, qu'en avaient-ils à faire ? Les joueurs sautaient de joie, enlaçaient le capitaine qui enlaçait la coupe du monde. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, il brillait dans le trophée et dans tous les yeux, il faisait briller des larmes de bonheur. Le monde. Tous les espoirs, les rêves de millions de gamins à travers le monde sont là, entre leurs mains tremblantes, et eux restent incapables de croire à cette folie. Les confettis volaient, tourbillonnaient dans les airs avec légèreté, semblaient frissonner de plaisir à chaque exclamation de joie. Le ciel s'était envolé, comme si cette explosion de bonheur avait repoussé ses frontières aux confins de la galaxie. Ou peut-être que c'était ses propres limites que le huit avait balayé.

Fudo sentait l'excitation de la réussite enflammer ses entrailles, il sentait toute la folie joyeuse du monde l'envahir avec une douceur d'été. Il vit encore Kido du coin de l'œil. Le stratège en titre avait autant de mal que lui à rester en place. Son sourire irréductible traduisait un émoi sans doute jamais encore atteint. La victoire. Le brun s'approcha de lui, fébrile, contrôlant son corps qui semblait capable de sauter et d'atteindre ainsi les étoiles.

Voiles au vent

Rivages au loin

C´est le temps de l´été

Et souvent de liberté

Les nuages effacés

«Bien joué Kido.» lança-t-il, sans doute un sourire de bonheur arrogant aux lèvres.

Et il tendit sa main. Kido lui rendit ce même sourire plein de fierté et serra sa main. Cette expression de rage positive, ce sourire arrogant sans être mauvais, leurs sentiments se reflétaient tout en se complétant. Dans ces yeux rubis, Fudo trouva ce qui lui manquait, en plus de cette extase explosive: le calme.

Tout en déchargeant toute l'excitation du châtain, ses yeux semblaient intensément calmes, comme si parmi ce désordre émotionnel, il y avait une petite barque aux minces voiles que la tempête n'atteignait pas. Au milieu de cette toute cette violence, survivait une sérénité implacable. Ces yeux étaient si vastes, tout en étant qu'une infime partie de Kido que Fudo en fut bouleversé. Etait-ce l'euphorie du pouvoir, la victoire qui illuminait son cœur qui le faisait penser de telles choses ? Trouver tant de poésie dans un être qui devait être son parfait opposé, Fudo n'aurait pas pensé ça possible. Il sentit ses joues rougir et lâcha la main de son équipier.

Premiers émois

Frissons de joie

Tout s´anime

Tout devient si léger

Vivre apaisé

J´oublie la honte et les pleurs

Loin des tourments

«Fudo ?»

La rentrée au lycée, un renouveau, un vent frais qui souffle et fait tomber les murs qui empêchaient jusqu'alors de voir. Fudo voyait devant lui tant de futurs différents, et en plus, il pouvait en choisir un. Mais avant même de pouvoir s'extasier, il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait interpelé

«Ça alors... Kido.»

Il était donc dans le même lycée que Kido ? Il ne put réprimer un sourire, et s'étonna de constater qu'il était sincère. L'ancien stratège en titre fut au moins aussi surpris que lui mais répondit par un sourire tout aussi lumineux. Et le brun crut même détecter de très légères et éphémères rougeurs. Avait-il rêvé ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui imaginait des bêtises.

Il se souvint de la sensation qui l'avait envahi l'année précédente, cette sorte d'orage d'été qui avait éclaté en lui rien qu'en fixant ses rubis d'yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que cette violente averse estivale montait en lui maintenant ? Il n'avait plus vraiment d'excuses, Fudo devait admettre que c'était Kido qui le mettait dans cet état.

«Ça te dérange si on mange ensemble ?»

«Non pas du tout.»

Fudo se maudit. Pourvu que son vis-à-vis ne se rende pas compte qu'il avait répondu comme un loup bondit sur un agneau. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait régit si vite, pourquoi il avait eu la fugace impression que s'il ne répondait immédiatement, Kido lui glisserait des doigts comme cette petite brise qui lui parvenait de la fenêtre. Le châtain se contenta de sourire sereinement et de s'asseoir, si bien que l'ex huit ne sut pas si il l'avait vraiment remarqué. Il crut qu'il allait rougir encore et secoua la tête. Marre de ce corps qui faisait n'importe quoi ! Ce qu'il ressentait était neuf comme un bourgeon au printemps, mais avait la violence des tempêtes de neige et la langueur des feuilles qui tombent. Pourtant c'est avec la douceur du soleil que ce sentiment brûlait en lui.

Il le reconnaissait. Ça ressemblait à de l'amour. Fudo avait déjà été amoureux, mais c'était il y a si longtemps qu'il eut l'impression de le ressentir dix fois plus intensément. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il avait grandi ? La profondeur de ses sentiments avaient dû grandir aussi. Il sentit la honte lui monter aux joues. Tomber amoureux d'un garçon comme Kido, en voilà une bonne idée. Le châtain était si brillant, si gentil et surtout, beau comme un dieu... Il avait tellement de filles à ses pieds, et possiblement bien d'autres garçons.

Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à lui ?

Terreurs d´enfants

Les tristes murmures

Si loin des murs

Fudo se réfugia sous son lit, en pleurs. Il serra son ours contre lui, sanglotant silencieusement en entendant les cris de douleur de sa mère. Elle lui avait dit de se cacher en entendant son mari insérer la clé dans la serrure de l'entrée. Et elle avait insisté pour qu'il n'en sorte pas, qu'il attende que son père soit parti se coucher. Un autre coup de bâton fendit l'air et le garçon se crispa en entendant à nouveau le cri déchirant de sa mère.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Kaly.» murmura le petit en larmes à sa peluche. «Maman nous a dit de nous cacher, il ne nous trouvera pas.»

Sa voix se brisa en fin de phrase et il releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le seuil de sa porte de chambre, qu'il apercevait. Il renifla et serra son ours encore un peu plus. Son ami avait besoin de réconfort, il tremblait de peur à l'idée que l'homme les trouve. Fudo déglutit le plus silencieusement possible et essaya d'essuyer ses paupières figées dans les larmes en ne faisant aucun bruit. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement lorsqu'il vit l'ombre de son père sous le seuil de sa porte. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte sans précaution et tituba dans la chambre d'enfant en appelant le petit garçon. Fudo entendit les sanglots étouffés de sa mère dans la chambre voisine et s'appliqua à disparaître. Son père empestait. Il sentait comme s'il s'était vomi dessus, et qu'il avait traîné dans ces rues sales pleines de crottes de chiens et de poubelles. En plus de tout ça, il y avait cette étrange odeur que Fudo sentait souvent sur son père, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'odeur de l'alcool qui rendait son père violent et sa mère malheureuse ?

L'homme dut se résigner puisqu'il finit par tourner les talons et retourner dans le salon pour se vautrer comme un phoque sur le canapé. Fudo attendit d'être sûr que le danger soit écarté pour sortir de sous le lit. Il s'extirpa silencieusement et resta quelques minutes au sol, à écouter les pleurs de sa maman, les yeux dans le vague. Il tourna la tête pour regarder autour de lui sa chambre, son monde à lui comme le lui répétait sans cesse la femme qui gémissait dans la pièce à côté. Son regard se posa sur son miroir accroché à l'armoire en face du lit. Son reflet lui fit peur. Il avait les yeux et les joues rouges, le visage bouffi. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage poisseux, marqué sur le côté par le plancher sur lequel il avait posé sa joue. Il lâcha son ours et s'approcha de la glace. Ces cheveux bruns décoiffés, ces yeux rougis et hagards lui rappelait son père. Il grimaça. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ce monstre. D'une main tremblante, il prit la lame de rasoir dont sa mère l'avait armé avant de le cacher et la porta à son visage. Il ne voulait plus de ces cheveux. Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux et passa la lame contre son crâne. Encore, et encore, il passa finalement sa main sur sa tête et fit tomber tous ses cheveux: il avait le crâne rasé. Il avisa la dernière mèche de cheveux qu'il avait sur le sommet de sa tête et la laissa. Il se regarda en entier dans le miroir. Cette coupe changeait complètement la donne. Il avait l'impression d'être capable de se dresser contre son père à présent. Il sourit en coin et recula d'un pas, surpris. Avec ces cheveux, et ce sourire arrogant, il semblait bien plus fort que son père. Etre tellement plus que lui... Il sourit à nouveau. Tant de puissance dans un sourire et une coupe de cheveux...

Plus question d'avoir peur.

Lueur d´été

Rêve animé

Mon cœur s´enflamme

Et soudain s´envole

Si loin du sol

Et les larmes s´effacent

Loin des murs

Je m´abandonne

Et tout rayonne

Fudo rouvrit les yeux, ébahi. Kido venait de l'embrasser. Il fixa le châtain, perdu, cherchant une réponse crédible sur le visage embarrassé de son ami.

«Fudo... Tu n'as pas deviné ?»

Voyant que le brun ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, l'ancien quatorze soupira et avoua:

«Je t'aime.»

Fudo, si jusque-là avait été perdu, crut à cet instant être dans un univers parallèle. Non, impossible que le Kido qu'il connaissait lui ait dit ces mots. Le regard interrogateur de son vis à vis le fit frémir. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant, les lèvres de l'autre garçon sur les siennes, et ses mains qui caressent ses poignet, c'était bien réel ça.

«... Fudo ? Dis quelque chose.» fit l'ancien quatorze, gêné.

Mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir la frontière des lèvres du garçon. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, à moins qu'il ne soit mort et que cette scène soit une sorte de paradis. Cette hypothèse, bien que n'étant pas la plus réaliste lui sembla mille fois plus plausible que celle qui lui soufflait que tout ça était RÉEL.

«...»

«Allez Fudo, c'est cruel...» se plaignit Kido.

La plainte eut raison de lui. Fudo sauta au cou de son ami et le serra si fort contre lui qu'ils auraient pu fusionner si ça avait été permet par les lois de la physique. Kido, d'abord surpris, finit par répondre à l'étreinte, puis d'une voix mi amusée, mi- mal assurée, il demanda:

«Alors... Ça veut dire que toi aussi ?»

Pour toute réponse, Fudo serra plus encore, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait. Il s'autorisa à répondre que oui, il l'aimait, mais étouffa sa réponse dans la chemise de Kido. Il avait peur de crier.

Le châtain quant à lui se permit enfin de rire et posa ses lèvres sur le haut du front de Fudo.

Non, vraiment, ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve pour que Kido l'enlace de cette façon, pour que ses espoirs les plus fous se réalisent enfin...

Voiles au vent

Rivages au loin

C´est le temps de l´été

Et souvent de liberté

Les nuages effacés

Fudo sentit la douceur des rayons du soleil sur son visage et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière s'était invitée dans la chambre à travers la maigre ouverture des rideaux et envahissait la pièce. La poussière virevoltait dans le faisceau de soleil, rappelant un instant à Fudo ces confettis lors de la coupe du monde. Et dehors, c'était encore ce même soleil éclatant. Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, qui avaient repoussés, et qui commençaient peut-être à être trop long. Il n'avait plus besoin de se raser le crâne, son père était mort. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'irait pas à l'enterrement. Ce monstre avait fait des choses de salaud et même si il avait fini par s'en apercevoir et par se faire soigner, le brun n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui et sa maman. Et sa mort n'expiait pas ses fautes. Il soupira amèrement et tourna la tête pour faire craquer sa nuque. Il entendit les aboiements de son chien, qui avait senti que son maître se réveillait. C'était un petit chiot blanc qui ne pensait qu'aux caresses et aux jeux. Ce petit garnement passait son temps à réclamer l'attention.

«Il faut promener Kaly...» fit une voix ensommeillée à côté de lui.

Fudo baissa les yeux vers Kido, qui essayait vainement de se protéger de la lumière avec un bras sur les yeux. Il finit par s'avouer vaincu par le jour et regarda l'heure au réveil, les paupières mi-closes, avant de se tourner vers son chéri.

«Tu veux que je le fasse ?» demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur ses yeux pour se réveiller.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Il plongea dans les orbes encore moitié endormies de son compagnon et voulut ne plus en sortir. Mais Kido cligna des yeux et il sourit, amusé par la situation.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» demanda le châtain sans comprendre.

«Et si on y allait tous les deux ?» proposa Fudo.

Kido resta un instant à contempler le jeune homme qui lui souriait et finit par se redresser sur le lit. Il se pencha sur l'épaule de son compagnon et posa un baiser amoureux dans son cou.

«En quel honneur ?» questionna l'ancien huit.

«Je t'aime.» murmura Kido contre sa peau laiteuse.

Fudo sourit malgré lui, encore à cause de l'orage d'été, et tourna la tête pour enfouir son nez dans les cheveux châtain de son chéri. Il respira à plein poumon son parfum et d'une toute petite voix, il dit:

«Je t'aime aussi.»

Kido allait sans doute ajouter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un aboiement impatient de Kaly. Les deux jeunes hommes lâchèrent un soupir amusé et Kido fut le premier à se lever.

Fudo resta encore un peu à observer ce corps nu et sculpté, ces cheveux sauvages, cette peau onctueuse et ces muscles cachés roulant dessous avec délice. Ce lion humain, ce dieu grec qui s'habillait, c'était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter quelqu'un comme son petit ami. Son superbe, son splendide Kido...

Huit ans depuis leur premier baiser et il était toujours là. Peut-être que ça n'était pas un rêve, en fin de compte.

Et Fudo se leva aussi.

Lueur d´été

Rêve animé

Mon cœur s´enflamme

Et soudain s´envole

Si loin du sol

Et les larmes s´effacent

Loin des murs

Je m´abandonne

Et tout rayonne


	2. Complainte du Vent

Bonsoiir (ou bonjour x) Cette songfic reprend un thème qui vous a sûrement perturbé dans le chapitre précédent : l'enfance de Fudo. A dire vrai, en écrivant Lueur d'Eté, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'aller plus loin. Ce passage m'a sûrement autant perturbé que vous en fin de compte x) Bref, rien de violent, plus des constats d'enfants sur la vie... je crois ? Bon, tout ça pour dire que si vous vous sentez pas capable de le lire, rien ne vous y force :

J'aimerai juste... En profiter pour dédier celle-ci à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra. Un peu flou ? Je ne m'inquiète pas ;)

**La Complainte du vent**

Esprit du vent es-tu là-bas

Viens vite m'éloigner d'ici-bas

Ailé, tournoyant emporte-moi

«Prends ça Méchanzaurus !»

Le petit garçon précipita sa figurine sur le dinosaure en plastique qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. La bête coula dans un bourdonnement de bruitages enfantins et le héros s'envola, victorieux. Soudain, des mains attrapèrent les épaules du petit garçon avec fermeté. Elles tirèrent doucement l'enfant vers l'arrière et lui firent relever la tête.

«Akio-chan, tiens-toi tranquille !» ordonna la propriétaire desdites mains.

«Mais maman...» tenta le petit avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien.

«Ferme les yeux.» fit la femme d'une voix douce.

Akio s'exécuta et sentit l'eau chaude couler depuis le haut de son crâne, roulant sur ses paupières closes et dévalant son visage jusqu'à rejoindre son reste dans la baignoire. Sa mère passa ses mains pleines d'attention dans ses cheveux trempés et l'enfant sentit rapidement le savon glisser le long de ses tempes. Il plissa les yeux, de peur que le liquide ne lui pique les yeux, mais se décrispa en percevant le gant de toilette humide éponger son visage. Il rouvrit à moitié les yeux, apaisé par le toucher des ongles de sa maman sur son crâne.

«Akio-chan, ton bras te fait toujours mal ?»

L'enfant essaya de plier son bras gauche et grimaça légèrement de douleur. On lui avait appris depuis tout petit à reconnaître une urgence. Si ça faisait mal et qu'on ne pouvait plus bouger, on pouvait considérer que c'en était une. Encore une fois, l'enfant détendit entièrement et plia son bras. Il pouvait encore bouger, malgré la douleur, donc tout allait bien.

«Non, ça va.» répondit le petit.

Il cligna des yeux et vit clairement son père qui lui tenait le bras fermement en le maintenant contre la table de la cuisine. Il revit sa main qui plaquait sa petite tête contre le bois, il voyait que tout était flou parce qu'il pleurait à ce moment-là. Il cligna encore des yeux, et comme un film, il revit son père le tirer en arrière avant de le pousser au sol comme si le garçon n'avait été qu'une poupée sans vie. Il secoua mentalement la tête pour effacer cette mémoire qui s'attardait trop longtemps sur ses paupières. Maman lui disait de ne pas y penser. Que si on n'y pensait plus, ce serait comme si ça n'avait jamais eut lieu.

«Dis maman... Est-ce que je pourrais jouer au parc bientôt ?»

«Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?»

Le ton méfiant de sa maman fit frémir le petit. Pourtant il savait que si elle prenait cet air, c'est parce qu'elle était inquiète.

«Quand je sors les poubelles je vois des gens de mon âge. Ils vont jouer au parc, ils disent. J'aimerai bien y aller moi aussi.»

«Je n'ai pas le temps de t'y emmener Akio-chan.» déclara catégoriquement sa mère.

Le petit baissa les yeux. Il entendit la femme ouvrir le robinet d'eau et ferma les yeux instinctivement. Bientôt coulait sur lui une eau un peu trop chaude qui lui brûlait la peau. La main de sa maman qui rinçait ses cheveux n'était plus du tout douce, elle passait sur crâne comme on traverse une route sans regarder. L'enfant ne dit rien, il se contenta de garder les yeux clos, de laisser l'eau mousseuse faire office de larme sur ses joues.

Esprit du vent entends ma voix

Vient vite m'éloigner d'ici-bas

Ailé tournoyant emporte-moi.

L'enfant sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade dans son torse. Il inspira profondément. Il avait pris soin de se renseigner sur l'emploi du temps de sa mère, et elle travaillait toute la journée dans son restaurant. Et son père, lui ne rentrait jamais avant sa mère. Il avait largement le temps d'aller jouer au parc sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il ferma la porte de l'entrée derrière lui et inséra la clé dans la serrure pour la verrouiller. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers la rue. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit les claquements réguliers d'escarpins en haut de la rue. Et si c'était sa mère ? Le petit pensa un instant à rentrer dans la maison mais se ravisa. Cette démarche n'était pas celle de sa mère. Et puis, qu'avait-il à craindre ? Il allait juste jouer.

Le petit traversa la rue calme et se dirigea vers le parc. Il voyait toujours les autres aller vers là. Il ne se trompait pas car il arriva devant un petit parc de quartier rayonnant de cris d'enfants qui s'amusaient. Fudo entra et se dirigea timidement vers les jeux. Certains jouaient au chat, d'autres faisaient de la balançoire ou du toboggan. Un ballon de foot lui arriva aux pieds et il le ramassa, émerveillé. Il n'en avait vu jusque-là qu'à la télé.

«Hey ! Tu peux nous passer le ballon ?» s'écria un garçon du haut d'une petite colline.

Akio regarda l'objet un instant et se demanda comment le lancer. Allait-il réussir à l'envoyer avec le pied, comme le faisait ces joueurs à la télé ? De toute façon, il avait trop mal au bras pour le lancer avec. Il hocha la tête et mit la balle au sol avant de tirer vers l'autre garçon. Celui-ci dû faire quelques pas sur le côté mais il le rattrapa et fixa le brun d'un air étonné avant de lancer d'un air passionné:

«Tu es bon ! Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?»

Akio, qui n'en espérait pas autant, sentit un sourire énorme envahir son visage. Il répondit oui d'un air ravi et se hâta de rejoindre l'autre garçon sur la colline. Il avait les cheveux châtain sombre avec un étrange bandeau orange et des gants de gardiens usés.

«Les gars !» s'exclama-t-il. «J'ai trouvé un autre joueur !»

Deux autres garçons et une fille qui attendaient le retour du ballon levèrent les yeux, curieux. Le garçon au bandeau mena Akio vers eux et les présenta:

«Lui c'est Shuuya-kun. Et lui Yuuto-kun, et la fille c'est Haruna-chan, sa sœur. Et moi c'est Mamoru !» présenta fièrement le fameux Mamoru.

«Tu habites dans le quartier ?» demanda le garçon blond qui répondait au nom de Shuuya-kun.

Le brun hocha timidement la tête et l'enfant qui l'avait invité reprit, tout joyeux:

«C'est la première fois que je te vois ici. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Shuuya-kun est ici pour les vacances, après il repartira en Magne...»

«En Allemagne, Mamoru.» le reprit le troisième enfant, Yuuto.

«C'est la même chose non ?»

«Pas vraiment.»

Ce Yuuto fit frissonner Akio. Il avait l'air si sérieux et si intelligent qu'il en était intimidant. Pourtant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'autre lui adressa un sourire amical, auquel le brun répondit maladroitement.

«Yuuto ne vient pas souvent jouer parce qu'il aime bien lire.» continua celui qui tenait le ballon. «Et moi je viens ici tous les jours pour jouer au foot ! Dis, tu aimes le foot ?»

«Euh... J'y ai jamais joué...»

Le petit regretta d'avoir parlé lorsqu'il sentit le regard incrédule des trois autres sur lui. Quel idiot ! Ils allaient le rejeter maintenant...

«Pour de vrai ?» demanda Yuuto.

«Mais il faut vite qu'on t'apprenne, allez viens !» s'écria le garçon au bandeau.

Et il l'entraîna sur le terrain de foot improvisé.

Feuilles envolées, enfance oubliée

Les jeux d'été se sont envolés

«AAAAAH !»

«Hey, ça va ?!»

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent au chevet de Akio, qui venait de tomber violemment à terre, mains tendues vers le sol. A l'impact, il avait hurlé de douleur, attirant l'attention de ses nouveaux amis.

Il avait mal, tellement mal, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler presqu'immédiatement sur ses joues alors qu'il ne trouvait plus la force de se redresser. Ses longs gémissements de souffrance l'empêchèrent d'entendre un de ses camarades s'éloigner de lui en courant.

«Ne le touche pas Mamoru !» s'éleva la voix de Yuuto. «Il ne faut pas déplacer les blessés.»

«Mais il a l'air d'avoir mal ! On peut pas le laisser par terre !» protesta l'interpelé.

«Hey, tu nous entends ?»

A la voix du châtain, Akio hocha la tête. Il rouvrit les yeux et, en essayant de ne plus pleurer, il hoqueta:

«Ça va... Ça va...»

Pourtant le petit savait qu'il était dans une situation d'urgence: impossible de bouger son bras. Il risqua un regard vers lui et sentit ses sanglots redoubler en le voyant étrangement gonflé. Il ne vit pas une femme de la quarantaine se pencher vers lui d'un air très inquiet.

«Comment tu t'appelles mon petit ?» fit-elle en regardant l'enfant qui pleurait toujours malgré sa volonté à arrêter.

«Il veut pas nous dire.» répondit Mamoru.

«Et ta maman, où est-elle ?»

«Elle est pas là.» s'empressa de dire le brun.

Il ne fallait pas que sa mère sache. Il releva son regard larmoyant vers la femme qui l'avisa d'un air terriblement inquiet.

«Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, petit.» fit-elle. «Tu peux te lever ?»

L'enfant aurait voulu dire oui mais il avait trop mal. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais le moindre de ses mouvements faisait bouger son bras gauche et le faisait gémir de douleur.

«Ne bouge surtout pas ton bras, petit.» lui ordonna la femme. «Je vais te porter.»

Elle se pencha et s'exécuta le plus doucement possible pour Akio, qui essaya de respirer calmement pour cesser de pleurer.

«On peut venir avec toi Fuku-san ?» s'exclama le petit blond.

«C'est moi qui ait votre garde à tous alors oui, vous venez ! Haruna-chan, viens !»

Et elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du parc, le petit brun dans ses bras et les quatre autres enfants à sa suite.

Esprit du vent emporte-loin

L'empreinte des hommes insensés

Fureur, luttes et guerres sont effacées

Akio ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Ce n'était pas la lumière du jour, ni la douleur lancinante dans son bras qui l'avait réveillé, mais la faim. Voilà trois semaines bientôt que le petit ne mangeait rien d'autre qu'un simple bol de riz par jour, depuis qu'il s'était doublement fracturé le bras. La fois où son père l'avait battu avait fragilisé son os et sa chute avait achevé de le fracturer. Il se leva, les membres engourdis par le sommeil et la faim, et croisa son propre regard turquoise dans la vitre de sa fenêtre. Son ventre vide lui avait aspiré toute son énergie et ses joues creuses témoignaient de sa carence en nourriture. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et sombres, reflétaient assez bien toutes les nuits où l'enfant n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, tenaillé par la faim.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une punition en soi; sa mère avait du mal à subvenir à tous leurs besoins à cause du coût de la pose du plâtre. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour une assurance et payaient donc plein pot les soins de l'hôpital.

Akio entendit une petite voix l'appeler et tenta de localiser son emplacement. Il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et après l'avoir ouvert, poussa les battants de ses volets qu'il n'avait pas eut la force de fermer entièrement la veille.

«Je savais que tu habitais ici !»

A la fenêtre de la maison voisine, il y avait le garçon du parc, celui qui parlait comme un adulte. Yuu..to ? Oui c'est ça, Yuuto. Le brun se hissa difficilement sur le bord de la fenêtre, son bras emplâtré le handicapant un peu trop.

«Tu vas mieux ?»

Le brun hocha la tête bien qu'il ait encore mal. La raison était que sa mère avait déjà eu du mal à facturer la pose du plâtre... Elle n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter en plus les analgésiques prescrits par le médecin. Mais bon, le brun savait bien depuis le temps qu'on pouvait s'habituer à la douleur.

«Quand est-ce que tu viens jouer avec nous ? Shuuya-kun ne va pas tarder à rentrer en Allemagne et moi je vais rejoindre mes parents aux Etats-Unis pour un mois demain.»

Le petit ne savait pas où était l'Allemagne, ni où étaient les Etats-Unis, mais à en entendre son voisin, c'était plutôt loin. Lui qui n'avait presque jamais quitté son quartier n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer à quoi ressemblaient ces lieux dont il n'entendait que le nom.

«J'ai pas le droit de sortir.»

«Oh... Si tu veux on peut venir chez toi !»

«J'ai pas le droit non plus.»

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, le garçon ne voulait pas essuyer de nouveau la colère de sa mère. Il se souvenait encore de la gifle qu'il avait reçue en sortant de l'hôpital. Même si encore une fois, il savait que c'est parce qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. C'était la seule fois que sa maman l'avait frappé, et même si on pouvait penser qu'une claque restait une claque, celle de sa mère avait été d'une douceur et d'une fermeté que seule elle pouvait avoir. Un mouvement à la fenêtre du châtain attira son attention et le petit y vit apparaitre la tête tout sourire du garçon au bandeau.

«Tu sais, aux Etats-Unis il y a des bras de super robot atomique !» lança-t-il d'un coup.

Akio ne savait pas ce que signifiait "atomique", alors il ne dit rien.

«Yuuto-kun t'en ramènera un pour que tu puisses avoir un bras en attendant que l'autre guérisse !»

Le brun voulut dire que c'était probablement impossible mais le sourire que lui fit son ami depuis sa fenêtre le stoppa dans son élan. Il comprit que Mamoru essayait de le réconforter -quoiqu'il semblait vraiment y croire.

«Pousse-toi de ta fenêtre !» lui lança soudain le garçon au bandeau de l'autre côté.

Akio obéit, habitué à ne pas poser de questions, et sursauta de surprise en voyant un ballon de foot entrer dans sa chambre à vive-allure. Il réussit à le prendre dans son unique bras et sourit en voyant ce ballon blanc et noir au cuir vieux et râpé. En le tournant sur lui-même, il vit dessus les dessins colorés et maladroits de Mamoru, les essais du blond qui avait tenté d'écrire "soccer", et l'écriture déjà fine et appliquée du dernier, qui avait sans doute longtemps hésité avant de tracer "courage" en lettres rouges.

«On te le donne.» entendit-il alors qu'il se demandait comment le leur renvoyer avec un bras cassé.

«Comme on ne peut pas écrire sur ton plâtre on a écrit sur le ballon...» expliqua de châtain.

Il se redressa et fixa les deux garçons à la fenêtre voisine. Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et découvrit pour la première fois de vie qu'il pouvait pleurer d'autre chose que de douleur. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, c'était de la joie. Cette même sensation que lorsque ces garçons l'avaient invité à jouer avec eux...

«Merci...» fit-il d'une voix sanglotante, qu'il s'appliqua à cacher.

Il ne pleurait pas, c'était un truc pour bébé ça ! Maintenant il avait des amis. Il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur.

Esprit du vent entends nos voix

Celles de tes enfants apaisées

Ailé tournoyant emporte-moi

Kido avait décidé de passer dans son ancien quartier. Cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il se souvenait bien de sa maison, même s'il l'avait quittée sans vraiment savoir qu'il n'y reviendrait jamais. Il se souvenait bien de ses jeux d'enfants dans le parc, de ses amis de vacances. Enfin, il ne se rappelait plus leurs noms, et leurs visages n'étaient plus que de vagues fantômes. De très vagues fantômes. Mais il se souvenait de leurs rires qui résonnaient à ses oreilles et faisaient écho au sien. Il s'arrêta devant sa maison d'enfance et se laissa aller à ses souvenirs.

Cet été il y a dix ans, il avait perdu ses parents. Un incendie dans l'hôtel qu'ils avaient choisi aux Etats-Unis. Haruna et lui s'en étaient sortis mais son père avait péri dans les flammes, et sa mère était décédée à l'hôpital dans la nuit, suite aux complications de ses blessures. Tout était allé si vite, les orphelins avaient à peine appris la nouvelle qu'ils avaient été pris en charge à l'ambassade japonaise et très vite confiés à des familles de haut rangs, des amis de l'ambassadeur. Son père adoptif avait finalement décidé de le garder tandis que Haruna avait été adoptée par une famille normale.

Il soupira. Finalement, toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient laissées chez eux avaient été embarquées par les services des pompes funèbres, et redistribué selon le testament du mari. Les deux enfants étaient allés chercher les jouets qui leur revenaient dans un entrepôt, s'étaient à peine croisé et ne s'était plus revus. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le club de foot et collège de Raimon.

A bien y penser, Kido n'avait jamais été seul, tout seul. A la mort de ses parents, il avait Haruna, puis il avait eu son père adoptif et son mentor, ses amis à Teikoku, et enfin à Raimon. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais été triste ou qu'il ne s'était jamais senti seul. Il ne l'avait juste jamais été.

Le regard absent du châtain passa de sa maison à celle voisine et se rappela soudain quelque chose. Dans cette maison-là, dix ans auparavant, il y avait eu un petit garçon. Ça remontait à trop loin pour que Kido se souvienne de son nom ou de son visage. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas oubliée était sa voix. Il avait une voix faible et ferme à la fois... Ça l'avait impressionné. Le petit s'était fracturé le bras cet été là, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois regarder dehors d'un air triste et envieux. Même aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon ne sortait pas. Sa mère, il l'avait déjà vu, quand il était allé à l'hôpital avec la nounou d'un copain de vacances. Et elle lui avait paru si froide et renfermée qu'il avait compris l'espace d'un instant pourquoi ce garçon ne sortait pas. Elle avait paru plus en colère et apeurée qu'inquiète pour son fils...

Kido soupira. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas vu le quartier où il avait grandi. Et au moment où il décidait d'y aller, juste pour se souvenir un peu, son esprit se mettait à vagabonder dans tous les plus petits recoins de sa mémoire. Il se redressa et se préparait à repartir lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la maison du garçon.

Et s'il habitait toujours ici ? Peut-être même qu'il se souvenait de lui. La curiosité le prit et il se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il allait oser sonner à cette porte, juste pour voir ?

Il resta à fixer la maison depuis le trottoir d'en face. Oh et puis, au pire, ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait quelque chose. Il traversa la rue toujours aussi calme et alla droit vers la porte pour sonner. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière à présent. Il entendit des pas dans l'entré et un "j'arrive !" étouffé par la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, il crut halluciner. Son vis-à-vis semblait au moins aussi surpris que lui car il resta quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire. C'est finalement le quatorze qui reprit la parole, d'un souffle à peine remis de son choc.

«Fudo ?...»

Feuilles envolées, enfance oubliée

Les jeux d'été se sont envolés

Sont envolés

Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Je ne sais pas trop finalement quoi en penser moi-même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Rose: Merci pour le commentaire ! Le titre de la chanson est toujours précisé, en fait, il s'agit de ce qui est écrit en centré gras. Pour la songfic précédente, la chanson était Lueur d'Eté, et pour celle-ci, si tu te posais la question, c'est Complainte du Vent x)


	3. La Nuit

Coucouc tout le monde ! Troisième songfic dans ce reccueil, sur Kido cette fois. Ou comment notre stratège en titre préféré vit les réactions physiques naturelles de son corps... J'ai peur que vous ne trouviez ça OOC (quand je l'ai écrite, ça ne m'a pas choqué, ce n'est que quand je l'ai relu que j'ai compris que bon.)

Si vous n'avez pas compris de quoi aller traiter cette songfic dans les deux premières phrases, je le reprécise ici; c'est comme qui dirait une sorte de lemon. Rien de particulièrement choquant je vous rassure, c'est même plutôt soft.. Après, rien ne vous oblige à lire (voilà pourquoi je ne savais si tu allais aimer, Seiren x)

Si vosu decidez de rester, bonne lecture, les autres, je ne vous en veux pas ! (mais je le répète, ce n'est vraiment pas du lemon hyper détaillé ou quoi... après tout, ce que je cherche, ne l'oublions pas, c'est la poésie ;)

**La Nuit**

O nuit, viens apporter à la terre

Le calme enchantement de ton mystère

Un souffle de plaisir parvint à ses oreilles attentives tandis que son propre corps frissonnait.

«Yuuto...»

Cette voix... Cette voix rauque qui lui chatouillait l'ouie, celle qu'il voulait par dessus tout entendre dire son prénom de cette façon. Il étouffa un grognement sulfureux, ne voulant pas trop en montrer à ce visage paisible qui le fixait. Il avait l'impression que rien n'était plus beau que ce sourire, que rien n'était plus doux que cette peau suave qu'il goûtait du bout des lèvres. Il se sentait tellement rien par rapport à tout ce qu'il ressentait, en plongeant dans ces prunelles, il se sentait tellement minuscule comparé à la grandeur de tout ce qui l'envahissait. Comme une peinture devant laquelle on reste ébahi, comme l'esquisse d'une oeuvre d'art, d'un corps athlétique et délicieux, qu'il pouvait toucher et sentir se former sous ses doigts.

«Plus... Donne m'en plus...»

Il était persuadé d'être au maximum de ses capacités. Pourtant, à l'entente de ces mots, il sentit une vague de désir échouer en lui comme l'océan s'explose parfois sur les falaises de ses côtes. Comme un volcan qui bouillonne de tout brûler autour de lui.

«Aah... Encore...»

Ses soupirs indécents, ses sourires d'extases... Kido sentit ses propres yeux rouler de plaisir sous ses paupières mi-closes. Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de son épaule, tenta de s'emplir les poumons de son parfum innimitable alors qu'il ne parvenait même pas à respirer correctement. Il haletait, en rythme avec son coeur, en rythme avec ses mouvements. Ses mains glissèrent le long des hanches parfaites de cette oeuvre d'art, et un soupire de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres tendres. Ce corps, Kido s'y abîmait avec délice, il gémissait lui même de plaisir en sentant ces chairs brûlantes l'accueillir. Une main tremblante de désir caressa la peau duveteuse de sa nuque, suivie d'un bras, puis d'un autre. Le châtain ouvrit ses yeux doucement, sentant le souffle de sa moitié sur ses cils clairs. Il croisa un instant son regard amusé, ses deux perles d'un bleu translucide.

Sous ses doigts soudain, Kido sentit des cheveux bruns soyeux, un corps d'homme qui se soulevait au rythme de ses mouvements.

«Akio...» s'entendit-il murmurer.

L´ombre qui t´escorte est si douce

Si doux est le concert de tes voix chantant l´espérance

Si grand est ton pouvoir transformant tout en rêve heureux

Kido ouvrit plus franchement les yeux et soudain tout disparut. La peau qu'il touchait, les doux cheveux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, tout s'envola. Les yeux brillants s'évaporèrent, aspirés par les ténèbres de sa chambre.

Il cligna des yeux, pas tout à fait sûr d'être réveillé, et tenta veinement de se rendormir. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de son rêve, mais il était sûr qu'il s'y était sentis bien. Il voulut se mettre sur le ventre pour se rendormir au plus vite lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de gênant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il se redressa, parfaitement réveillé à présent, et souleva sa couverture. Sérieusement ? Il soupira bruyament et se laissa retomber dans son lit, exapséré. Bon sang, encore ? Kido fixa le plafond et écouta un instant le silence qui emplissait sa chambre. Le manoir était tellement grand que même le silence résonnait entre ses murs.

Il se demanda un instant si il allait réussir à s'endormir dans ces conditions. Il ferma les yeux pendant ce qui lui parut bien plus long que les quelques réelles secondes qu'il avait passé ainsi, et, se rendant compte que ça ne marcherait pas, il se redressa. Il avisa une nouvelle fois la bosse qui déformait son boxer et grimaça.

Cela lui était arrivé quelques temps plus tôt, plusieurs fois, toujours espacées de quelques semaine. Il savait que cette réaction de son corps était naturelle. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était les rêves qui déclenchaient ça. Toujours les mêmes, avec la même personne. Et même si Kido ne se souvenait pas très bien de son rêve au réveil, dès qu'il se touchait, ses images indécentes envahissaient son esprit et le faisait murmurer ce nom étonnant.

Le jeune homme soupira, exaspéré, et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son boxer.

Ce qu'il aimait dans la nuit, c'était ce secret, ce silence qui enveloppait tous les mots et les soupirs qui lui échappaient. Tout disparaîssait dans l'ombre de la nuit pour que personne n'en sache jamais rien. Ce que Kido faisait... Disait la nuit, tout restait un secret qu'il partageait seul, qu'il pouvait effacer de sa mémoire si ça lui chantait.

O nuit, ô laisse encore à la terre

Le calme enchantement de ton mystère

Ce que Kido voulait le plus, c'est ne jamais se réveiller. A chaque fois, son rêve s'interrompait au même instant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire "je t'aime". Ça paraîssait si fort, ce sentiment dans son rêve, que le châtain avait essayé de voir si il ressentait la même chose lorsqu'il était avec Fudo. Et force était de constater que ses sentiments dans la vraie vie étaient pires encore... Parce que contrairement au rêve, dans la vraie vie, Kido ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Et cette impression d'être emprisonné en soi même était abominable.

Si ces songes, au départ, l'avaient bien embarrassé, à présent il les remerciait profondément. Il se réveillait parfois, et s'en voulait d'avoir encore rêvé de Fudo, puis en commençant à se détendre il se souvenait combien ce qu'il faisait avec lui était bon. Combien il aimait aimer Fudo en rêve, comment il l'imaginait, moitié honteux, lorsqu'il se calmait à son réveil.

Il se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir ainsi éternellement. Ça durait depuis plusieurs mois, et le brun avait déjà remarqué son changement de comportement. Il perdait le fil de ses pensées et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer dès que son regard croisait Fudo... Sans doute parce que son cerveau était trop occupé à détailler ce corps sous ses vêtements, à l'imaginer se cambrer comme dans ses rêves ou le regarder avec cette même hardeur. Souvent dans ces moments il fallait appeler plusieurs fois Kido avant d'avoir son attention. Pareil pour la douche collective, qui était une vraie torture. Pour ne pas voir le corps de ses fantasmes ruisselant d'eau, le quatorze devait se détourner du reste du groupe et se laver en réfléchissant à tout sauf à Fudo, pour ne pas se retrouver en situation embarassante. Et parfois, il avait du mérite, quand le brun venait lui emprunter son shampoing et qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux...

Et puis, il fallait parler de son regard. Kido avait toujours crut qu'être fasciné par des yeux était un truc de fille. Pour lui, les yeux n'étaient qu'un organe. Cette règle, jamais rien ne l'avait démenti avant qu'il ne regarde vraiment ceux de Fudo. Parfois en cours, le châtain passait l'heure à chercher ce regard d'acier brillant d'arrogance... Et lorsque le huit, qui avait sentit qu'on le regardait, se tournait vers lui, il fuyait son regard avec une discrétion digne d'un éléphant. Et lorsqu'au contraire c'est Fudo qui le fixait, il n'osait pas lever les yeux. Pourquoi ce regard qui le captivait tant parvenait aussi à l'intimider ?

Kido étouffa un dernier soupire de plaisir.

Comme toujours, son rêve humide finissait mouillé. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Parce que dans son fantasme, c'est en Fudo qu'il jouissait, c'est à lui qu'étaient destinés ses murmures, c'est lui qui souriait comme si il y avait de l'espoir. Parce que dans son sommeil, ce qu'il chuchotait, ce n'était pas les ténèbres de sa chambre qui l'engloutissait. Parce que dans son rêve, il pouvait sentir sa peau onctueuse sous ses lèvres, ses cheveux soyeux entre ses doigts, son odeur unique. Parfois Kido voulait que la nuit ne finisse pas, pour qu'il puisse aimer Fudo en secret et en faux réciproque tout le reste de sa vie. Ses rêves en plus d'être délicieux, lui donnaient aussi du courage, de l'espoir.

Kido se leva pour mettre son boxer sale au panier de linge. Il voulait se recoucher au plus vite, rêver encore d'aimer. Il sourit en coin.

L´ombre qui t´escorte est si douce

Est-il une beauté aussi belle que le rêve?

Est-il de vérité plus douce que l´espérance?

Malgré tout, il avait comprit le message. Si son rêve finissait toujours avant qu'il ne puisse dire ce qu'il ressentait au huit, c'était pour une bonne raison. Ce n'était pas son fantasme qu'il aimait...

C'est à Fudo, au vrai, qu'il devait dire "je t'aime".

Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? C'est que ça n'a rien de comparable à ce que je j'ai pu faire jusque là (sans même parler de Complainte du Vent, qui du coup était d'un genre assez particulier... mais qui reste mon favori).

J'ai une idée ! et si vous me laissiez une review pour me dire quelle songfic vous préférez jusque là ? (nan, je plaisante hein)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Rose: Encore au rendez-vous hein ? Oui, fin en mode 10 ans plus tard, comme tu dis ;) Heureuse de voir que ça t'a plu, cette fin en porte ouvert vers l'avenir. Bisous et merci pour la reveiw, encore et toujours !


	4. Cerf Volant

Coucou ! me revoilà avec une songfic, sur Endo et Goenji cette fois. J'aime toujours faire le parallèle entre l'histoire du couple Kido x Fudo et l'histoire du EnGo. Si je pouvais faire une métaphore, je dirai que le premier passe son temps à calmer la tempête et le deuxième à tempêter le calme. Il faut avouer que Endo et Goenji sont vraiment du genre à se compliquer la vie... Surtout Endo je trouve ! :)

Enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous-même ;)

Une petite review sera la bienvenue, vous me direz si vous approuvez ou non ma vision de ce couple :)

**Le Cerf-Volant**

Cerf-volant

Volant au vent

Ne t´arrête pas

Goenji était presque sûr que ça ne finirait jamais. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était certain que ça devait être écrit quelque part. Endo Mamoru, son homme.

Il se colla un peu plus au torse nu et chaud de son compagnon et commença à dessiner dessus avec son index. Il était comme un enfant avec une nouvelle boîte de crayons, il traçait des banalités, des absurdités, mais qui avec ce support semblaient terriblement sensés. Une maison, une maison avec un jardin, un chien dans le jardin. Une balle pour le chien, des maîtres pour la lancer, des maîtres qui se tenaient la main. Quel âge avait-il ? De 20 ans il était passé à 4, il faisait des bonhommes ridiculement mal proportionnés, presque aussi grands que leur maison. Il termina par un soleil qui brillait et posa sa main à plat sur le torse. Il sentait le battement régulier de son coeur.

Le blond ressentait à travers ce coeur son dessin prendre vie. Il se mit à rêver d'une maison, d'un gros chien blanc, de la plage près de la maison, de l'océan, des vagues, et là-haut, qui volait vers l'horizon, un cerf-volant. Ses doigts suivirent sa pensée, traçant sur le torse calmement animé de son compagnon, des vagues. Il entendit soudain un rire et leva ses yeux noirs vers les yeux chocolats de Endo. Si ils n'avaient pas été si beau, Goenji les aurait mangé depuis longtemps. Eux et tout le reste.

«Tu t'amuses ?» demanda le jeune homme au bandeau d'un air rieur.

«Je dessine.» répondit le blond en souriant tendrement.

«Tu dessines quoi ?»

«Notre maison.»

«On a un chien ?»

«Oui, un gros chien blanc.»

Le blond continua son dessin, il fit un cerf-volant en losange. Ce cerf-volant, c'était leur amour. Il volait, partout, enveloppait le monde, et volait dans les airs, comme le signe de leur éternité.

«On a un jardin... Tout près de la mer.»

«On se baigne ?»

«On fait du cerf-volant.»

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Endo soupira de bien-être et resserrait son bras autour des épaules de son chéri. Sa chaleur et celle du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre de leur chambre lui donnait envie de se rendormir.

«Et il y a des enfants ?»

Soudain, Goenji cessa de dessiner. Endo se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et se maudit: ça lui avait échappé.

«Je plaisante.»

Endo fit son petit rire léger qui fait tout oublier et le blond reprit son dessin, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repassa sur le cerf-volant plusieurs fois. Il sentait bien que la question de son compagnon n'était pas une blague, que s'il l'avait dit, c'est que plus encore que le chien, que le jardin et la plage, il voulait entendre des rires d'enfants dans sa maison. Sa poitrine se serra alors qu'il comprenait: le coeur du brun ne lui appartenait pas.

Dans son dessin, un enfant jouait avec le cerf-volant.

Vers la mer

Haut dans les airs

Un enfant te voit

«Bien joué, Goenji !»

Le blond lança un sourire tout fier à son capitaine. Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué qu'il ne jouait plus au foot pour lui tout seul. Il jouait aussi pour Endo. Il se surprenait souvent à sentir le regard du gardien dans son dos alors qu'il courait vers les buts adverses, à avoir envie de tout faire pour que ce regard ne le quitte jamais. Il imaginait aussi, parfois, dans le calme de sa chambre, Endo qui fixait son dos dans une toute autre situation, ou parfois, qu'il le regardait en face, essouflé sans avoir couru.

«Dis, tu es pressé ?» lui demanda Endo, le tirant de ses pensées.

«Non pourquoi ?»

«Aide-moi à ranger le matériel.»

L'attaquant hocha la tête et suivit son capitaine pour récupérer les ballons sur le terrain. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que son ami le regardait sans cesse et se sentit rougir. Il se pencha pour ramasser les plots tandis que l'autre s'occupait des ballons, et il l'entendit dire:

«Tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre Kido et Fudo ?»

«Pas vraiment... Je me demande si ils sont déjà ensemble. En fait, vu le mauvais caractère de Fudo et le sérieux de Kido, c'est dur de savoir vraiment ce qui se passe entre eux.»

«Et tu sais ce qui se passe entre nous ?»

Le blond lança un regard interrogatif à son capitaine.

«Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été que tous les deux... Tu passes ton temps à travailler en ce moment.»

La moue boudeuse de Endo fit sourire affectueusement l'attaquant, qui haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il lui manquait aussi, que _ça_ lui manquait aussi. Mais il devait avoir de bonnes notes s'il voulait continuer le foot en club. Il croisa le regard insistant du gardien et comprit pourquoi il lui avait demandé s'il était pressé.

«S'il te plaît Shuuya... Tu me manques.» fit le garçon, parfaitement conscient de son effet sur le joueur.

Le blond déglutit. Il était gentil lui, de lui faire ce genre de proposition... Il se mordit la lèvre alors que son petit ami lui prenait le poignet et l'entraînait dans les vestiaires. Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir plus personne. A l'abri derrière un mur, Endo lui lécha les lèvres avant de les embrasser avec légèreté et passion à la fois. Un petit rire échappa à l'attaquant, qui suivit à nouveau son compagnon vers les vestiaires. Devant la porte, le gardien entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de plonger son regard brûlant dans ses yeux, juste heureux.

«Dis, tu m'aimes ?»

Le blond sentit un soupir amusé monter dans sa gorge. Il adorait quand son capitaine lui posait ce genre de question, ces questions d'enfant qui veut se rassurer. En fait, peu importe le nombre de fois où le garçon lui demanderait, sa réponse ne changerait pas:

«Oui.»

Il vit son compagnon faire ce sourire rayonnant bien connu. Endo ouvrit la porte et entra en tirant le blond vers lui lorsqu'il se stoppa. Goenji leva à son tours les yeux vers ce que regardait son capitaine et se figea, partagé entre l'embarras et l'éclat de rire. Pas tous les jours qu'on voyait les deux types les plus opposés de l'équipe (peut-être même du pays) se séparer d'un câlin en espérant que personne ne les avait vu. C'est Endo qui réagit en premier:

«Je le savais !»

Et il se précipita sur son meilleur ami pour le féliciter à coup de grandes tapes dans le dos, sous le regard attendri de l'attaquant et... Un tantinet jaloux du dossard huit.

«Il faut fêter ça Kido !» lança le gardien en gratifiant son stratège en titre d'une énième tape dans le dos.

«Fêter quoi ?» demanda Fudo, sans vraiment comprendre la soudaine effervescence dans la salle.

«Ça fait des mois que Kido ne nous parle que de toi !» s'exclama le capitaine en ouvrant de grands yeux brillants.

Kido essaya de cacher ses joues rouges derrières sa main tandis que le brun lui lançait un regard tendre et moqueur.

«Endo..!» fit le châtain, embarrassé.

«Quoi ?» répondit le concerné, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi son ami était gêné.

Fudo ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps et partit dans un grand rire clair, rien qu'un soupçon moqueur. Goenji ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Kido rougit de plus belle en voyant le huit se moquer gentiment de lui, et Endo regardait les deux stratèges sans capter ce qu'il se passait. Le blond pouffa de rire lui aussi, attendri.

Cette vie, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait !

Voyage insolent

Troubles enivrants

Amours innocentes

Suivent ta voie

Suivent ta voie

En volant

«Dégage !»

Endo se figea un court instant avant de devoir esquiver le coup de poing du blond. Il reprit possession de son corps et stoppa son vis-à-vis en plein mouvement, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau. Il voulu tenter de le raisonner mais le regard de l'ancien attaquant l'en interdit. Il lui tenait fermement les poignets, l'empêchant et de le frapper ou de fuir, et se contenta de fixer ce visage si familier.

«Pourquoi ?» murmura-t-il à l'attention de Goenji.

Celui-ci continua de fixer le sol, refusant de répondre à une question dont Endo connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Il retenait ses larmes, refusant de pleurer devant lui, les poings fermés à s'en déchirer la peau.

«Je comprends pas... Kido vient... Même Fudo a accepté.» poursuivit l'ex-capitaine en cherchant le regard de son interlocuteur.

Goenji ne dit rien, il leva les yeux vers son ancien capitaine et souffla, incapable d'en faire plus:

«Lâche-moi.»

Le concerné tenta un instant de croiser son regard mais s'aperçut que ce n'était pas la peine. Le blond l'évitait délibérément. Il lui lâcha doucement les poignets, et laissa les bras halés de son vis-à-vis retomber le long de son corps. Il hésita un instant à le prendre contre lui, pour le consoler, mais il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas. Il lâcha un soupir discret et tourna les talons. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et resta un instant à s'imprégner de cet endroit si familier. Il finit par se tourner légèrement vers son ancien équipier et lui lança un regard désolé:

«Si jamais tu changeais d'avis... Tu seras toujours le bienvenu.» murmura-t-il.

Il vit que Goenji ne répondrait pas et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le blond resta quelques secondes de plus à fixer le sol. Il renifla et s'essuya les yeux comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré et se dirigea fermement vers sa cuisine ouverte. Tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Qu'une affreuse mauvaise blague. Il ouvrit son placard et fixa un instant la bouteille de vin américain qu'il s'était fait offrir quelques semaines plus tôt. Apparemment, pour un vin du nouveau monde, il était plutôt bon, et même s'il n'égalait pas les cépages européens, il avait un certain charme. C'est ce que son père lui avait dit en lui donnant la bouteille. Goenji grimaça; il n'allait pas se noyer dans un bon vin quand même... Ce serait du gâchis. L'expression du «je comprends pas» de Endo osa s'imprimer sur sa rétine et le blond ferma les yeux.

Tant pis pour le bon vin. Il saisit la bouteille, un tire-bouchon ainsi qu'un verre dans le placard du haut et alla se laisser tomber sur son canapé. Il posa son verre sur la table et grimaça. Où avait-il mit les verres à pieds ? Boire du bon vin dans un verre pareil, un vrai verre à bière, juste pour boire et non pour savourer... Goenji voyait d'ici son père faire une syncope. Cette pensée le fit sourire cyniquement. Il déboucha la bouteille avec le tire-bouchon tout neuf et regarda liquide bordeaux remplir progressivement le verre. C'est vrai, il avait une jolie couleur. Il reposa la bouteille. Il faisait nuit dehors, mais rien ne pouvait être plus noir que son coeur à l'instant. Il but une gorgée et plissa les lèvres. Trop amer. Mais pas encore autant que sa propre amertume. Il reposa doucement le verre, la main tremblante et suivit le chemin que voulait prendre son regard. Il fixa la petite enveloppe blanche d'un air mélancolique et sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux et le chagrin dévorer son coeur. Mais quel connard. Il n'avait pas le droit...

Il ramena ses jambes près de son torse, son corps secoué de faibles sanglots.

Est-ce qu'au moins Endo se rendait compte qu'il lui faisait du mal ?

Ça semblait pourtant évident... Il n'irait pas à son mariage. Il déglutit, amer. Endo allait devoir trouver un autre témoin.

Cerf-volant

Volant au vent

Ne t´arrête pas

Endo releva les yeux, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se tenait au cadre de la porte, comme écrasé par le poids de tout ce qui l'envahissait: il avait l'impression de passer au tribunal. Il tenta de plonger dans ces yeux sombres qui le fixaient, se heurtant pourtant à leur air hermétique.

«Tu as trop bu, rentre chez toi.» ordonna fermement Goenji.

Il se tenait droit, dans toute sa fierté, le regard froid et impitoyable. L'ancien gardien sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la pression de ses sentiments qui bouillonnait en lui. Il se sentait comme une bouteille de champagne effervescente dont on bouchait ardemment le goulot pour éviter les dégâts. Parce que c'était exactement ça que ça allait faire; des dégâts, des gros. Endo déglutit, soutenant le regard impénétrable du blond.

«Shuuya...»

Il vit quelque chose comme de la douleur passer rapidement dans les prunelles du concerné, avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres. L'ex capitaine ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Ce mot, ce si doux nom, devait à lui seul parfaitement exprimer ce qu'il se passait. Endo était en train de tout gâcher. A moins qu'il ne soit en train de réparer ses erreurs ? Pourtant, il avait une petite vie bien rangée à présent, une femme et peut-être un enfant bientôt. Il avait une maison, et un chien; tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, il pouvait l'obtenir. Alors pourquoi était-il là, à 2h du matin, dans un appartement de couple sans enfant, à fixer un homme avec autant d'émotions ? Parce que cet homme n'était pas un homme, et cet appartement pas un appartement. C'était son homme, son appartement. Il s'autorisa à mettre un pied de l'autre côté du seuil de la porte, faisant reculer le blond.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» demanda l'ancien attaquant en tentant de ne pas fléchir.

«Shuuya, laisse-moi entrer.»

«Rentre chez toi Endo...»

Ce qu'avait dit Goenji avait d'avantage ressemblé à une supplication qu'à un ordre. Et le châtain savait que ça l'était. Comme pour valider ses pensées, des larmes trop salées se mirent à rouler sur les joues du blond. Il le savait, Goenji ne pouvait pas tenir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, l'abandonner, puis l'inviter à son mariage en tant que témoin, malgré tout ça Goenji ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. L'ex-gardien se pencha sur le beau blond, fébrile, et essuya de ses doigts les larmes qui dévalaient son visage. Il le savait bien, Endo, que son ex méritait mieux que lui, et qu'il devait le délivrer. Mais il était amoureux, et l'amour, ça rend égoïste. Il voulait que Goenji continue de lui appartenir, qu'il continue de l'aimer au moins autant que lui.

«Arrête...» murmura l'ancien attaquant en essayant de faire reculer son ex.

«Shuuya, tu en meurs d'envie, laisse-moi entrer...»

«Tu as trop bu.»

«Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide.»

Les deux étaient dans le vrai. C'est dans ces moments que le châtain s'apercevait de sa douleur. De sa souffrance à vivre loin de celui qu'il aimait.

«J'ai dit non... Rentre chez toi Endo.»

«Mais c'est ici, chez moi.»

A ces mots, le blond lâcha un lourd sanglot. N'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Le quitter n'avait donc pas suffit au châtain, il revenait le hanter ? Il vacillait, comme une tour vacillante soufflée par le vent. Les mains consolantes et trop familières de Endo le firent frissonner, et il trouva la force de dire, entre deux pleurs:

«Tu ne peux pas tout avoir Endo.»

Son ton lourd de reproches, peut-être aussi d'un fond de colère tomba sur le coeur de l'ex capitaine comme un coup de massue. Tout, c'est pourtant ce qu'il voulait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait choisir. Il aimait Goenji... Mais voulait un enfant. Et en voulant jouer sur tous les tableaux, il savait qu'il perdait les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Il perdait même les valeurs qu'il défendait ardemment plus jeune, la loyauté, la sincérité, la gentillesse. Pitié, comment les choses étaient-elles devenues si compliquées ?

«S'il te plaît Shuu, laisse-moi essayer.»

Essayer de tout avoir.

«On est plus des enfants, Endo... Il faut faire des choix.»

«Je ne peux pas.»

Ce fut au tour du marié de sentir les larmes couler de ses yeux.

«On ne devrait pas choisir entre les gens qu'on aime.»

Il ne devrait pas devoir choisir entre l'amour de sa vie et son bébé. Sa voix se brisa.

«Je veux pas être le plan cul, Mamoru...»

Le blond acheva sa phrase par un sanglot étouffé. Son vis-à-vis leva vers lui un regard larmoyant, avant de le serrer contre lui, cédant à la tentation.

«Je t'aime Shuuya... Je veux pas te perdre... Je t'aime trop...»

Ce n'était pas juste. Quelque chose clochait dans l'histoire. Il aimait pourtant l'ex attaquant à la folie. Pourquoi était-ce avec une femme qu'il s'était marié, avec une femme qu'il vivait et qu'il couchait ? Il releva le visage de Goenji vers lui, croisa son regard plein de douleur. Il s'approcha, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes de ce geste trop habitué. Il sentit les lèvres impitoyablement closes du blond trembler et ses sanglots se mêler aux siens. Il colla son front contre celui de son interlocuteur et murmura, la voix vibrante de douleur:

«...Mais ne me demande pas de choisir...»

Puis comme Goenji pleurait encore, il ajouta:

«Je t'aime.»

Vers la mer

Haut dans les airs

Un enfant te voit

«Tu as fait la vaisselle ?»

«Mince, la vaisselle, c'est ça que j'ai oublié !»

Le blond soupira. C'est dingue ce qu'Endo pouvait être tête en l'air.

«Tu n'aurais pas vu ma veste grise ? Elle était là il y a encore dix minutes.» poursuivit l'homme, qui continuait de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

«Tu l'as pas emmenée dans la chambre ?»

«La chambre...»

Le coach se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas pressé tandis que Goenji finissait de verser le café dans les bols du petit-déjeuner.

«Mais pourquoi tu t'agites autant ? Si tu as oublié quelque chose tu n'auras qu'à rentrer le chercher.» lança le blond en plaçant ses mains autour de son bol.

«Ne me tente pas !» répondit le châtain depuis leur chambre.

L'ex attaquant sourit, amusé. Il balaya l'appartement du regard. Petit à petit, les pièces se vidaient de toutes traces de vie commune. La deuxième brosse à dent avait disparu, les chaussures dans l'entrée ne tarderaient pas à faire de même. Et là, sagement patiente à côté du canapé, la valise. Le regard mordoré de l'homme se perdit dans le ciel bleu dehors, au travers de la baie vitrée, alors que ses lèvres goûtaient le café trop chaud du matin. Il se concentra un instant sur les bruit de sa maison, et en bas, de la rue qui s'emplissait en bas. Il avala la gorgée et soupira d'aise. Il fixa tranquillement la pendule dans la salle à manger et se rendit soudain compte d'une chose:

«Mais tu vas être en avance si tu pars maintenant.» fit-il simplement.

«Qui te dis que je pars maintenant ?»

Endo sortit enfin de la chambre, sa veste et son bandeau à la main. L'ancien attaquant ne put réprimer un sourire intéressé en voyant son homme s'avancer, la chemise blanche rentrée dans le pantalon. C'était rare de voir le châtain en costume; et il devait se sentir mal-à l'aise car il avisa sa tenu en faisant la moue.

«Explique-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas aller à ce congrès en joggo. Tout le monde sait que je ne m'habille jamais comme ça.»

«Ça fait vraiment plus classe comme ça.» se contenta de dire le blond en buvant son café.

«Tu trouves ?»

Endo tourna sur lui même pour voir sa tenue dans l'ensemble et marmonna un "si tu le dis" peu convaincu. Il s'approcha ensuite du bar de la cuisine ouverte où déjeunait son amoureux et s'assit en face de lui. Il saisit son bol de café et commença à boire. Goenji resta un instant en contemplation, avant que le châtain ne croise son regard et lance d'un air amusé:

«Je te plais comme ça ?»

«Plutôt oui...» répondit le blond, un sourire penseur aux lèvres. «Tu es sûr de devoir partir ?»

«Je me suis levé plus tôt rien que pour manger avec toi ce matin ! Mais je reste obligé d'y aller.»

Goenji fit la moue, avant de rire devant le regard espiègle de son vis à vis. Bien sûr qu'il devait y aller, mais il ne le voyait pas souvent. Il voulait juste profiter de lui au maximum.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ta femme ?» demanda-t-il curieux.

«Que j'allais au congrès national de foot.»

«Elle croit vraiment que le congrès dure une semaine ?»

«Va savoir.»

Puis Endo soupira:

«Je vais devoir y aller.»

Goenji leva un regard brillant vers l'homme. C'était trop triste de devoir se séparer à chaque fois. Son coeur se serra alors qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il était: l'amant. Il avait sa place dans le coeur de Endo, mais certainement pas dans sa vie. Il oubliait parfois qu'il n'était qu'au second plan, quand il se réveillait dans les bras de son chéri au petit matin. Il oubliait que la nuit les avaient enveloppés dans le secret le plus complet, que le coach disait «je t'aime» à beaucoup de trop de personnes pour que lui se sente unique. Il fit pourtant bonne figure, sourit gentiment.

«Tu n'oublies pas de revenir hein ?» fit Goenji sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais ça faisait mal. Endo sourit aussi, tendrement, passa sa main sur la joue de l'amant.

«On oublie jamais de rentrer chez soi, Shuuya.»

Si seulement...

Endo posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il plongea encore une fois son regard dans le sien, et l'observa s'éloigner. Le châtain se leva, prit sa valise et mit ses chaussures neuves. Simplement. Pourquoi même cette scène lui semblait habituelle ? Cela sonnait comme un générique de fin, une parenthèse fermée qui mettait pause à son quotidien l'espace de quelques temps. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que l'homme ouvrait la porte et s'engouffrait dans le couloir sombre. Goenji se pinça les lèvres; pleurer ne servait à rien. Il resserra ses mains autour de son bol, en fixant celui que son amant n'avait pas prit la peine de débarrasser. Il se contenterai de ça, pourvu qu'il soit avec cet homme qu'il aimait trop. Pourvu que Endo rentre à la maison.

Et dans la tourmente

Tes ailes triomphantes

N´oublie pas de revenir

Vers moi

* * *

Alors, un commentaire ? ;)

Rose : Merci pour la review :D De toutes façon, Kido _est_ le meilleure xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu si tu le lis (bah oui, sinon tu verras pas la réponse x) !


End file.
